Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to display information. For instance, some applications may be designed to display business management data. Such data may include items produced and sold, current location of goods or service providers or any other type of business data. Displaying business data in spread sheets or transaction logs is inefficient and cumbersome.